My Promise
by Jacedracopercyfinnick
Summary: Three years after the war has finished life is good. Well, for most people anyway. Hermione's life is being turned upside down. Ron and her have had a serious break up and now he's being a git. Whilst tears are falling, Hermione makes a promise that she had no idea would bring her close to the enemy. She will go through heart ache but she will not give in! EVER! Dramione!
1. Chapter 1: Mud-blood

The lights were out when I got home. Darkness had taken hold of the place I loved and turned it into I place I wanted to expel from my memories. Only a week ago I was happy. Madly in love with a boy who I had thought of as a friend for such a long time. But a lot can change in a week.

It was clear to me that when I left with my things tomorrow, I would never be looking back. The past only bought heart ache, the future I could rely on to be different. Very different.

Walking though the fairy tale doors that I had once adored, a tall figure loomed in front of me. I could make out him red hair and then his random, unattractive freckles that were dotted all over his face. Ron Weasley scowled at me, blocking my way.

How had I ever fallen for this guy? He was rude, arrogant, completely stupid and as ugly as Crabbe and Goyle (and that was really saying something)! He was hardly even friendly to me at school and would make fun of my study habits, only to then copy notes from me! I'm not sure why I even considered him as a friend!

"What are you doing?" he growled at me, crossing his arms in a childish manner. I rolled my eyes.

"I was planning on going to bed, Ronald, if that's not too much to ask," I stated, tiered and annoyed.

"In _my_ house?" he asked in a stroppy way, like a child being told that they aren't allowed sweets.

"Our deal was that I can stay here until tomorrow," I reminded him, "or is your mind so small that you can't even remember this morning?" I added, taking advantage of the perfect moment.

"You little-"

"Witch, blood traitor, Know-it-all, stuck up snob: come on Ronald, I would hope you could have come up with some original ones by now." A smirk cracked across him arrogant face.

"Mud-blood," he said quietly, pronouncing every letter. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and shoved past him, running up to my room. How could he?! He used to be my friend and I would never have thought that I would hear those words come out of his mouth. Not the words that Draco Malfoy had used! Not the only words that had ever truly hurt her.

I glanced down at my arm and ran a finger across the scar I had gotten three years ago. "Mud-blood" I muttered, reading the words of Bellatrix, which were permanently engraved on my arm. Even after three years, I could remember that day as though it were only yesterday. The memories made me weep even more. I had lost so much that year. My family, my friends, my entire life. Every one I cared about was taken away from me. Even my own best friend died… briefly. My own parents forgot who I was, that she ever existed, moved to Australia. The other side of the world!

Deciding I had had enough of Ron, I grabbed my suitcase, which I had given an undetectable expansion charm so that I could fit all of her belonging into it (as I had) and pulled out my wand. With a flick of it, I was gone.

I landed hard in the middle of a cosy little living room that I smiled at. It was as familiar as the place I had just apparated from, but without the terrible memories.

"Hermione?" asked a voice that she recognised as the voice of Ginny Weas- no, Ginny Potter. I was still getting used to the fact that two of my best friends were now happily married, even though I, and nobody else, completely saw it coming. A tall, elegant woman entered the room, her red hair cut slightly shorter than a bob and her perfect, green eyes, set straight on me. She ran in and gave me a quick hug. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!" When she looked at me closer, a look of realisation, flickered in her eyes. "You've been crying! Oh god, Mione! What's up?" She asked, shocked and concerned.

Wiping my tears away, I straightened up and tried to look calm. "Oh it's nothing." I got through the 'Oh it's' but chocked up on 'nothing'.

"Oh, honey! Is it my brother? What did he do?!" She practically shouted.

"He… he called… He called me a Mud-blood…" I eventually got out. Unctuously, I rubbed at my arm, at the scar. Ginny's eyes widened in shock and then her brow was knitted. She was madder then I had ever seen her, and that was very, very mad.

"That little-" Ginny began to swear loudly and very, very angrily. "Harry!" She wailed. In seconds, my best friend came running down the stairs. He wore a look of total panic. When he saw us in the middle of the living room, his expression went from terror to confusion. "Harry, he called her a Mud-blood!"

Harry's jaw dropped and he screamed "HE DID WHAT!? MUD-BLOOD?! HOW DARE HE!" Turning to me he said softly, "I am so, so sorry Mione. Come on, we should get you to bed, it looks as if you've had a very long night. The gest bedroom's free and your free to stay there as long as you want," he paused for a moment before continuing. "Well, until Saturday… I have an important guest… business, you know."

"Who?"

"Um… Malfoy." I chocked slightly before I could reply.

"You're letting him into your home?"

"As you've said time and time again, if you want to get to the top, you've got to take a few chances." He gave me a wink and a small smile. It was a small gesture but it cheered me up immediately.

"Thanks Harry, I really do need some sleep. Should I just go on up?"

"Sure, babes. Make yourself at home." Smiled Ginny, encouragingly.

Up the stairs was a small, round room with a nice bed to one side and a beautiful window sill on the other. I always felt at home here because it reminded her of Hogwarts. No matter where I went, my heart would always lie at that school. Hogwarts.

After getting out of her work clothes and into an oversized Quidage top, that I had stolen from the changing room in sixth year, I went into the bathroom to wash up. On the wall I found a large mirror, in which I stared at my reflection.

I was quite an attractive woman and only 20 years old. With a thin face and big hair I looked slightly younger that I really was. Where my front teeth had once been abnormally large, they were now normal sized and made my lips look a lot nicer. I had chocolaty brown hair, that for no particular reason, had always been a huge mass of curls. During fourth year she had straitened it with a potion, but it was too much work to do every single day. I was small for my age and usually wore heals. I couldn't stand people talking about my height, or anything about my appearance for that matter. Because of that, I would put on tons of makeup to stop my insecurity and always wore smart, work clothes in public.

With a sigh, I turned away from the mirror, turning on the taps. After all, it was my appearance that caused Ron to break up with me. To thing I cared for that guy! With these thoughts fluttering around my head, I shoved my hands under the warm running water and threw some at my face. I was way too good for him! He didn't deserve me!

It was at that moment when I decided something. Something that would make my life new. Different. "I will find someone better, that's a promise." I said those words out loud, just to make my promise official. If he could move on, so could I. This was war. A war that I would win.


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Hands

I woke up that morning feeling freer than I had ever felt before in my life. Of course, I had a good reason to. Today was my first day away from Ron and boy did it feel good! Today I would go into work with a newly built self-confidence, which I had been working on last night. For hours I was thinking about all the things I loved about myself. I loved my eyes (coffee brown with a caramel rim), I loved my legs (very long for my size) and I loved the colour of my hair, even if the texture wasn't the best.

Eger to impress, I ran over to my draws and looked threw all of my clothes. I had been planning this day for a long time! At the bottom of the draw I found some black skinny jeans and a three-sizes-too-big white shit. Under the shirt I wore a tightly clinging green crop top. If that didn't say "I'm single, lets party" I'm not sure what would. Well, what I could wear to work that could.

Once I was dressed, I trotted merrily into the bathroom to fix my hair. I brushed it out but left it down, which was a change for me. I would usually put it up, to hide away the fizziness. I put on some eye liner and some bright red lip stick. Looking myself once over in the mirror I gave myself a nod and flew out of the room.

Enthusiastically, I hopped down stairs. As I entered the kitchen, Ginny was making breakfast. I bounded in and started dancing around singing at the top of my lungs. "Weeeeee are never, ever, ever, getting back together! You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me! But weeeeee are never, ever, ever, getting back together!" Ginny's eyes were wide as sauce pans and her mouth was hung open. I began to laugh hysterically before singing a new song. "When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell!" At that moment Harry walked in, completely dumb struck by what he'd just walked in on. The confusion on his face made me laugh, out of control.

After breakfast I danced to the door, utterly blissful and immensely excited for the day ahead. Pulling on some doc martins that I had only ever worn twice, I tripped out of the door. Before I could fall, two arms court me, locked around me. As his chest pressed against my back, I could feel him breath slowly and steadily. How could I have been such an idiot?! I was way over my head with the whole super happy, I can get the guys feeling. Now I'd slipped up and almost fell to unconsciousness and would have too, if it weren't for that two arms that were wrapped tightly around my waist.

Before I could stop myself I started to think about how muscular these arms were. Wow! They were rippling with muscle! God!

At that moment, the arms spun me around to look at me. That's when I saw who the mystery arms belonged to. "Malfoy?!" I said with despair and surprise at the same time, followed by disgust. In a second I had recognised him, it was obvious! Who else had hair that light and skin that pale with good muscles and would be showing up at Harry Potter's house? Well the last bit was a little bit less likely but… It could happen and at this moment it had. Quickly, I wriggled out of his arms.

"Granger? Hi!" His cheeriness shocked me. No comment about my blood? This was a side of the ferret that I had never seen. "Long time no see, hey?" That was an ever bigger shocker. Now he was talking to her as though they were old friends.

"I don't know why you would want to talk to me," I said.

"Look, Granger. I know I've always been an ass to you but I'm not that guy anymore, okay?"

"Really, you look like the same guy."

"You mean that I look gorgeous as ever."

"No, I mean that you look like a stuck up little snob with more care for your hair than care for others." I retorted, crossing my arms and wiping the smug look off of his face.

"Seriously, Granger."

"Seriously, I'm gunna be late for work! Happy?" I challenged, barging past him.

"Very!" He called back.

No way did that just happen! Did he just try to befriend me? He'd greeted me as an old friend, that could be a sign.

With a sigh, I appareted to St. Mungo's were I was helping out while the Ministery was on leave. That was me for you. When work stops, what do I do? Oh, right, WORK! But then again, there could be some cute doctor! She smiled as she took off to floor 15. Irreversible curses.

* * *

Songs: Never getting back together by Taylor Swift and Gives you hell by All American Rejects

Hope you guys like this so far, I'm having fun writing it. Review and add any thoughts that you have! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Perfect

When I reached my floor, I immediately started looking for any guys who caught my eye. My search was interrupted by exactly what I was looking for. The perfect guy.

He had shaggy black hair, that was almost shoulder height and framed his perfectly symmetrical face, gorgeously. He had beautiful, melt your soul, blue eyes, which I could feel myself getting lost in. He was very muscular and his shirt clung to the muscles perfectly. Andrew Forks stood in front of her, smiling. He held up a hand to greet me and the strip of gold on his finger shone. On one finger sat a wedding ring, as it was well known that he was married to Cho Chang. Damn! And I actually thought he could be Mr Perfect! Typical!

"Hey, Granger! Wow! You look great, especially because of…" He trailed off, but I took the hint of where he was going.

"Aw, thanks Andy. And Ron doesn't matter. He's just a git!" I told him.

"Well, good for you Granger! You show that guy what he's missing! And why he should never have let you go!" He gave me a wink and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Thanks but I don't care if I make him feel bad. I'm out looking for a new, better man. That should put a damper on his weekend at least…" I trailed off thinking of his face when he saw me with another man. Classic!

The rest of the work day went quickly, no Mr Right there. Feeling miserable, I apparated home- well to the Potters home, anyway. I walked sluggishly inside. From the hallway, I could hear voices. Then something that felt weird, because of my mood: laughter.

Curiously, I followed the voices to the kitchen. Pushing open the door, I saw the most horrifying, shocking, unbelievable thing I had ever seen.

Sat there in the kitchen were Harry and… Malfoy. Even more insane, they weren't hexing or cursing each other. They weren't locked in combat, they were laughing. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were laughing together. In Harry's house!

They didn't seem to notice me come in, so she stuck to the wall and watched them curiously.

"God! I never thought I'd see the day when Harry Potter jinxed the Weasel!" Laughed Malfoy.

"His face when we came in! He looked like we were going to kill him!" Laughed Harry, to my shock.

"Well it was tempting!" At that they both laughed a bit louder. What was going on?!

"Very tempting! After what he did to Mione though. Almost too tempting!"

"I can't believe he said that though. Even I wouldn't say that… anymore." He was now dead serious. Wow, maybe he was different… I'd find out soon enough. I stepped forwards and cleared my throat.

Both boys spun around, shocked. Then Harry smiled and I sat down next to him. I leant over to his ear. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Harry looked over at me and rolled his eyes. "He's my friend Mione. He was… um…"

"I was helping his jinx that brat, Weasley." Malfoy cut across, simply.

"You did what?!" I shouted, stunned. Harry looked scared. Draco looked confused. At that moment I ran forwards and pulled them both into a huge hug. "Thank you! Thank you so so much!" Realising what I was doing, I drew back, still smiling gleefully.

"Hey, no problem. That ass called you a… a…" Broke off Harry.

"A bad name?" offered Malfoy. That made me laugh. "Don't worry Granger. I've been waiting to jinx that guy for almost ten years now. Damn did it feel good!" I laughed ever harder at that. It was the truth, of course, but I couldn't stop myself. He began to laugh as well but Harry stayed silent and just looked at the pair like they were mad. Maybe she was. She had after all, just made friends with Malfoy. But he seemed different...

That evening, Malfoy, Ginny, Harry and I sat in the living room, watching the x factor. I couldn't believe that Draco had never seen it before. Watching it, it was obvious who he was rooting for. He liked Rough Copy (he said that they were hilarious and, in that way, just like him, I had to roll my eyes at that), I on the other hand really liked Luke Friend. We had a little debate about it, which obviously entertained the Potters. Wow, we were making friends really fast! For that reason, he agreed that we would take turns on the sofa when he stayed around.

His eyes widened when he looked at his watch. "Wow! That's the time? Well, I gotta go!" he said standing up. "I'll see you guys soon." He shook hands with Harry and Ginny. "See you round, Hermione." He said with a huge grin. I was shocked. He had just called me Hermione! He'd never done that before. He bent down and gave me a quick one handed hug, before turning and flooing out.

Ginny gave me a raised eye brow. I simply shrugged, more confused that she could possibly be. Well at least I had someone else to turn to. Now all I had to do was find Mr Perfect.

* * *

**I know that this chapter's kind of short but I felt like I didn't know what else I could do with it. I made enough changes in this one chapter without anything else happening. It's pretty suckish but it might end up alright. Maybe? So don't be afraid to review it, I would really appreciate it if you would. Thanks! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Big Mac

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better than I had earlier the last day. Although I was not as happy as I was when I woke up the previous morning, I was happy, at least. Merrily, I trotted down to the kitchen and slid into a chair. At the window, I heard a little tapping noise. Confused, I went to see what it was. Outside sat my little owl, Severus (yes, I named him in Snape's memory. So?), holding a parcel that I soon realised was the Daily prophet. Sitting down, with a cup of coffee, I went to open it. Ginny saw it and gave me a cautious look, as if sure that I would be upset. Looking at the front page I realised why. It read:

_Breaking news!_

_War hero having a child?_

_Miss Lavender Brown, former Gryffindor, minor war heroine, revealed today that she was pregnant! And that's not all! Join an interview with Rita Skeeta, Ronald Weasley, Horcruz Destroyer, major war hero, has announced that he is the farther. _

_Apparently, he and Lavender had been seeing each other secretly, join his relationship with war heroine, Hermione Granger. After their divorce, he discovered that Lavender was pregnant. Over joyed, he contacted the press immediately, wishing to spread wonderful the news._

_In his statement he said:  
"I am finally able to raise a family without Granger, that little piece of dirt, getting in the way and ruining everything. I love Lavender in a way that I could never love that little rat. I love her truly and have waited for a day where I can be free to spend my life with someone as kind and caring as her; not someone who makes me miserable, like Granger."_

_No news so far on how Miss Granger is taking this latest emotional blow. Be sure to watch out for any news on this spicy new turn of events, you don't want to miss it!_

For a few second I stared in shock. Shaking my head, I turned to Ginny. "Di- did you kn-know?" I asked, choking the words out. Ginny stood silently and nodded.

"But I didn't know about the baby! I promise!" She said, at the look of horror on my face. I felt my eyes fill with tears. Cautiously, Ginny stepped forwards with open arms; I recoiled.

"You! You traitor!" I screamed. Before Ginny could respond, I ran towards the door, hoping to escape. Only when I was outside, I remembered that I was a witch. Hastily, I apparated away, to the most homely place I could think of. My parents' house.

At the front door, I stopped to catch my breath, before throwing it open and running up to what used to be my bedroom. When I saw my bed, just as I had left it the day that I obliviated my parents, I flew at it. Curling up in the corner, I broke down into sobs.

So caught up in my sadness, I hadn't noticed the sound of an apparition or the noise of footsteps.

"Hermione?" whispered a voice that I didn't recognise at first. I looked up to see a man with scruffy, white-blonde hair and shining grey eyes (which looked slightly blue in this light), wearing a look of deep concern.

"Go away Malfoy!" I tried to shout but the words came out in a loud whisper. Instead of going, he came a step closed.

"Look, I heard what happened, from Harry, at work today. I apparated out of there as soon as I got the news and came strait here." He said slowly.

"How did you know that I was here?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your predictable, Hermione," he answered, smiling.

"I am not!" I said, outraged.

"Yes, you are," he laughed, making me scowl.

"Fine! What's my favourite band?" I asked, smugly.

"Well, you act like a Band Perry sought of girl," he said, making me smile even more, "but," he continued, " I can see that you like to put on a show to hide what you're really like. So I'm gunna say… The Script." My jaw dropped. No way did he just guess that!

"Well… What's my favourite colour?"

"Green, obviously!" He smiled at the shock on my face.

"How the hell did you know that?!" I asked stunned.

"It's obvious Granger. On the first day at school you were looking at your tie in disgust. It was obviously not because you were put in Gryffindor; you chose that. Then, on every Hogsmead trip, you always wore green. And," He gestured to my clothes, "you're wearing it right now."

"Damn!" I sighed. "I guess I'm an open book."

"The irony!" he laughed, making me giggle. How on earth did it happen that Draco Malfoy could make me smile, when my world was being turned upside down? He offered me his hand and I took it, letting him lead me out, without letting go. We ended up in the street together, walking to nowhere.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked. I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I want to show you something." He raised his eyebrow, as if not expecting me to want to be with him.

"What kind of something?" He asked.

"A muggle something." I replied, taking out my wand and grabbing him around the waist. I quickly apparated to a main street in London. Letting go of Draco, I motioned for him to follow me.

Turning a corner, I saw what I was looking for. I huge, shining, yellow M. I turned to look at Draco who looked completely perplexed and laughed.

"This," I announced, gesturing to the restaurant, "is McDonalds!"

"What?" He asked as we walked in.

"It's the most amazing restaurant in history!" I laughed.

"What do they sell?" he wandered.

"Burgers and chips!" He raised an eyebrow but joined the queue with me.

"Hello, what would yu like?" asked a middle aged woman with super long white blonde hair as we got to the counter, to order.

"I'll have the usual, Clarisse," I said with a shrug. Then she turned to Draco.

"I'll… um… I'll have… I'll have what she's having," he said nervously. I couldn't help but laugh. I'd never seen him actually nervous before; it was pretty funny.

"Who's he?" asked Clarisse, to me. I smiled back.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he's a friend, from school," I told her.

"Aw, we're friends now Hermione?" He said fake, touched. I hit his arm playfully and turned to Clarisse, as she put our orders into the till.

"So," she said looking up, "how's that boy? Ron?" Draco tensed, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"He's a disgusting little piece of mould!" Draco growled. I put my hand on his arm to try to calm him.

"So, the two of you dislike each other?" She asked Draco curiously.

"No. We used to dislike each other. Now I hate him! Now, I'm willing to kill the guy!" Draco's voice raised slightly as he spoke. Clarisse looked shocked.

"Why?"

"Because he was cruel to me. Then he announced that he'd been cheating on me and that his _other girlfriend_ was pregnant," I answered before Draco could start ranting.

"Oh, Honey! I'm so sorry!" She said other the counter handing us our food. I searched through my bag for my purse but Draco handed the money over before I could find it.

"It's on me," he said smiling. He picked up the tray and we went to the nearest table.

"So… What have I ordered myself?" he asked wearily, making me giggle.

"A big mac," I said simply. By the confusion on his face, I knew that he had no idea what I was on about, so I opened up mine to show him. This eyes widened and he smiled hugely.

"That looks good!" He laughed. He began to scoff it down and in a minuet it was gone.

"This place is pretty cool, I'll admit," he said smiling. I laughed at that and continued to eat.

Just at that moment the doors opened to let in a cold breeze. In stepped a lanky man in a loose, wonky buttoned, brown shirt. He had ginger hair and a long nose. Attached to his arm was a giggling dyed blonde, too much make up, wanna be skinny, girl.

"Oh, Won, Won! I love you so, so much!" she squealed. Draco grimaced.

"Well not as much as I love you Lav Lav!" He said loudly to make sure that I could hear.

"Oh, Dracy! I love you so much!" I said mockingly. He sniggered, understanding what I was doing.

"Not as much as I love you Mion!" He said loudly, touching the tip of my nose with his finger. I laughed out at that, which made him laugh to. Suddenly we were both in hysterics. I was laughing so hard that I didn't even notice that Ron and Lavender had come over and were glaring down at us.

"What are you doing?" he asked me angrily.

"It's called laughing," I laughed.

"No. I mean, what are you doing with him?!" he shouted pointing at Draco.

"She's having lunch with her friend. Thanks for asking," he said without looking up.

"You're not her friend! Whatever he's holding you to, you don't have to stay!" he said to me as if Draco were a criminal.

"You know what Ron?" I asked, rhetorically, "Your right." Draco looked at me, hurt. "We're not friends. We're best friends!" I said smiling at Draco, who let out a huge laugh.

Ron opened him mouth to say something, but closed it again and walked away. As he did me and Draco looked at each other and began to laugh uncontrollably.

An hour later we apparated to the Potters were we would both be staying. I offered to take the sofa but Draco insisted on taking it. As we walked in, Harry stomped over to us.

"Where have you been?!" he shouted at Draco.

"I went to comfort Hermione."

"You found her?" he asked wide eyed.

"First time!" said Draco smugly.

"Then I showed him McDonalds and we ran into Ron and Lavender."

"We made fun of them and then Ron said we were not friends."

"So I told him he was right, we weren't friends, we were best friends."

Even telling the story we were laughing our heads off. Harry was obviously holding back a smile.

"So, does this mean that your 100% over him?" Harry asked.

"Please, Harry. I'm 1000000% over him!" Which, I now realised was true. Wow! How can one Big Mac change everything? Who knows?!


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Shopping

Annual Ministry Christmas Party!

Dear Mr and Mrs Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,

We are pleased to announce that, from this year on, the Ministry of Magic will be holding an annual Christmas Party. All members of the ministry, all war heroes and all noted helpers have been invited to attend. We sincerely hope for you too attended and would ask if Miss Granger and Mr Potter would kindly make a speech for the guests. As four of the most well-known wizards of the age, we would like for you to lead the opening dance. Please consider and get back to us as soon as possible. The ball will take place on the 28th of December and your attendance would make the ball the most memorable night in years.

Yours Sincerely Adeline Snortkalt,  
Publicity and Organisation Department,  
Ministry of Magic.

"Errrgh," I groaned. Why? Because there was a Party. If you know me you know that I love the party when I'm there but hate it when I'm getting the invite or going dress shopping or date finding. I shivered. Ron was sure to be there with… it. I'd given up saying Lavenders name. She didn't deserve that much attention. If I went without a date he would make me feel like dirt, that was for sure. That only gave me a week to find Mr Perfect! Luckily, I work well with a time limit. The closer I got to the end date the harder I'd be looking. And I'll even find someone who has an IQ higher than that of a Hippogriff. Ha! Take that Ronald. Oh, and no offence to Hippogriffs, they're much smarter than Lav Lav.

"I know what you mean Mion, Errrgh," repeated Draco, who had started calling me Mion as a joke, but know just said it normally. It was kind of sweet… In a best friend, ex-death eater kind of way… What the hell just happened there?!

Suddenly looking worried, Ginny turned to us and said, "But, you two are coming right?" To which me and Draco shared a look. He shrugged and turned to Ginny.

"Fine."

"Alright, but _I _am choosing my dress this time!" I said pointing my finger at her, to which she put a hand to her hip, defensively.

"That dress wasn't too bad!" She said.

"That wasn't a dress, it was a T-Shirt! A skin-tight, thy length T-Shirt! And those tights! Pfft! Plus, I hate red!" I reeled off.

"But… that's the Gryffindor colour! I thought it was your favourite!" She said, throwing her hands up, dramatically, into a surrender position.

It was Draco who spoke next, "No way. She hates Red! It's oblivious what her favourite colour is."

"So what is it?" Snapped Ginny

"I'm not going to tell anyone who's grumpy." He said, sniggering. I laughed out at that and Ginny looked annoyed.

"Fine! You two love birds keep your secrets!" She snapped, shocking us both.

"Love Birds?" We both asked, simultaneously.

"Ha-ha! You two work out what I'm talking about!" She laughed evilly, stepping away, into the shadows. We both looked at each other and shook our heads. BEST FRIENDS! Nothing more!

"Anyway," I said eager to escape that awkward situation, "have you done your Christmas shopping yet?"

"Do you mean have I got yours? Because yes I have. I just have my mum and those two to get stuff for now," he told me pointing towards the door.

"Okay, I just have a few presents to get. Teddy, Luna, Neville and so on. Do you want to go shopping?" I asked.

"Well, you see it matters if you've gotten my present yet, doesn't it," he said, making me giggle.

"Yes, but don't bother asking what cause it's a secret, shhhh…" At that, he started to laugh and we took off to go Christmas shopping.

Diagon Alley was surprisingly empty. We had completed our Christmas shopping quite quickly and decided to just hang out for the rest of the day. As we entered the new bar on the alley we saw why it was so empty outside. Drama.

Everyone was crowding around these three people, I couldn't really make them out at first. Pushing my way to the front I found the most horrid thing I had ever seen. Ron. Pravati. Snogging! Next to them stood a very angry Lavender. She screamed.

"I hate you Ronald!" she squawked. "I thought you said I was the one!"

Breaking away from the kiss he turned to her. "I also said that to Granger. It's not like I ever actually mean those sappy things! Come on! I actually thought you might work it out! God, first I fool that twat, now you?" He burst out into laughter. Lavenders eyes filled with tears and she ran into the crowd.

The next thing that happened came as a shock to me. Even though I did it.

I walked over to him and punched him, straight in the face. "You are a dick!" I shouted at him. Quickly I turned to Pravati. "Go! Just get away before he can hurt you." With that, I turned on my heal and walked away. As I pushed through people, everyone nodded at me, clearly impressed.

A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around. "Nice. I think you hit him harder than you hit me!" I smiled and pulled Draco into a huge hug. We walked out laughing about nonsense. I wish every day was like that one. It felt good to unleash myself on him. I smiled at myself. How did I go from loving that guy to loving this one?

… Did I just think that?!


	6. Chapter 6: A Very Merry Christmas

Christmas had finally arrived; yet no snow, I hate climate change! Anyway, I woke up at five in the morning, crazy excited. Running down stairs I yelled "Oi! Wake up! It's Christmas!" This had the reaction of mumbles, which made me laugh. At the foot of the stairs a tall figure sauntered over and looked at me sternly.

"'Mione, it's five a.m. what the hell?" drawled Draco.

"Merry Christmas, to you too," I laughed.

The day pasted swiftly; before we knew it, it was seven o'clock. "Ooh! Dr Who's on!" shouted Harry suddenly, from the kitchen. This achieved a confused look from Draco.

"What in Merlin's name is Dr Who?" he asked completely dumb founded. Jaws agape we all turned to look at him. He shrugged at us and explained, "Muggle TV was banned by farther." To this we nodded in understanding. Strangely, Draco hardly ever spoke of his farther.

"It's a show that's been on for fifty years. It's about an alien called the Doctor, who comes from Galafrax," Harry started, soon interrupted by me.

"Um, no, it's Galafrie." I corrected.

"Okay, anyway, he changes face when he dies and has three hearts-"

"Two."

"Two hearts, then. So, he travels through time and space in a time machine, disguised as a phone box-"

"The Tardis. It stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"As you can probably see, Hermione is obsessed with it," concluded Harry. I simply shrugged. It was true, of course, I really was obsessed.

I jumped on the sofa between Ginny and Draco, as Harry turned the TV on. Dr Who was, of course, incredible. It felt good to share it with someone new. From the moment it turned on Draco was hooked.

"Hey, now it's time for presents!" squeaked Ginny.

"Okay," said Harry, "I'll go first."

Handing a box to Draco, he nodded encouragingly. Draco tore open the box to find a dark green tie curled up in a ball. "Second year?" he questioned.

"I couldn't think of anything else. You were so innocent back then, I thought it could bring back a few memories." Answered Harry.

"Thanks man," smiled Draco.

"It's fine," Harry smiled back. "Okay, next, 'Mione," he said, turning to me and handing me a package. Just looking at it, it was obvious what it was. It was a book. But unwrapping the paper, I was surprised by just how well Harry knew me.

"The newest addition of Hogwarts a History!" I squealed merrily. "Thank you sooooooo much!"

"You're welcome 'Mione," he paused for a moment, "and I'm really sorry, Ginny, but I have to save your present till last." Ginny shrugged.

"Okay, me next," I piped in. "Harry!" I said, handing him my present to him.

A smile crossed his face as he opened it. "Tickets to Quidage. The world championships!" he shouted, excitedly. "Thank you so much 'Mione!" he said, giving me a one handed hug.

"Ginny!" I announced, giving her hers.

"Oh, wow, Hermione Jean Granger! You shouldn't have! This must have cost you a fortune!" she accused, holding up the bracelet I bought her. It was gold, with little red rubies around it and a gold and red lion, charmed to leap around it. I simply shrugged. It hadn't cost me that much actually, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Now, Draco!" I passed him the present and bit my lip. I wasn't sure if he would like it or not.

"Books?" he asked.

"All of my favourite. I know you like reading… or you used to, anyway. I always caught you in the library but I never said anything. I didn't think you would want that rumour," I explained.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Hunger Games, A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, The Host, The Fault in our Stars," he read out. "They sound pretty good," he decided. "Okay, my turn."

"Potter!"

"You mean me right?" asked Harry.

"Both of you, actually," he laughed and handed him the present.

Harry burst into hysterics opening it.

"A condom?" he asked through the fits. I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Use it wisely," laughed Draco. "Okay, now Hermione, I really hope you like this."

He passed me the package, nervously. As I opened it I smiled.

"The Script," I giggled holding up the album. Draco smiled.

"There's more."

I soon saw that he was right. Taped to the back of the album was a jewellery box, the size used for necklaces. As I opened it I was astonished. It was a magnificent silver chain, cut with swirled that seemed to sway. Along it were little green emeralds and in the centre was a large one cut in the shape of a dragon. I gasped.

"So 'Mione, do you-" he was cut off by me jumping at him in a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around he, just as he had when I fell down the steps. I felt just as warm and safe as it had the first time.

As I drew away, my eyes met his. They were grey but had a tint of blue and a streak of green, here and there. Within seconds I was lost in them. I didn't even notice that I was leaning forwards. I didn't even notice that he was doing the same. I did, however, feel it when our lips touched.

His lips were soft as he kissed me. It felt wonderful. Better than it had ever felt kissing Ron. He slowly slid a hand around my waist and drew me closer. It was like a dream. Suddenly all of the gentleness of our kiss melted away and I was on top of him. We explored each other's mouths with our tongues. He tasted like liquorish.

A small giggle bought me back to reality. I spun around to see Ginny smiling hugely at the two of us.

"Firstly, I KNEW IT!" she accused, making me roll my eyes. "And secondly, while you two were snogging Harry gave me my present. We got the results back from the hospital and… I'm pregnant!"


End file.
